Bonita Dama
by kurenaix1
Summary: Una tarde divertida junto a sus amigos ha traído consecuencias para varios, apostar y ganarle a un hechicero no parece ser una buena idea… "Tatsuya estaba en blanco no podía creer que esa dama bonita fuera Shun, no era momento para estar pensando en eso, el ojo de águila ya estaba bastante descontrolado, al menos debía tratar de contenerlo." Himuro x Izuki Himuro x IzukiFem
Notas: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo solo los utilizo para hechizarlos y cambiarles el sexo.

Hola de nuevo, traigo el 2 OS del día para celebrar la convocatoria del Himuro no Harem, esta vez es algo muy extraño, advierto desde ya que si no le gusta leer a los personajes tener relaciones heterosexuales salgan de aquí ya porque habrá mucho de eso, tengo un OS MuraAka que sigue la misma línea, la cosa va así, algunos personajes han sido hechizados por que Murasakibara gano una apuesta en el billar con extraño sujeto, este les lanzó una maldición haciendo que cosas más insólitas les suceda a ellos y a sus parejas, el OS MuraAka es el cambio de cuerpo entre Akashi y Atsushi, no es necesario que lean el fic para entender este, pero por si se animan se llama "Todo por un juego"

Ahora bueno, ya está un poco claro que es lo que le sucederá a Himuro e Izuki ¿No? Dejo nuevamente las advertencias, no quiero reclamos después.

ADVERTENCIA: Sexo explicito, Heterosexualidad, R18, Leguaje soez.

/

Llegó a su departamento, apenas podía creer lo que le había sucedido a Akashi y Murasakibara ¿Cambio de cuerpo? ¿Qué clase de cosa era eso? todo porque Atsushi le había ganado a ese sujeto medio extraño con el apoyo de todos ellos, el efecto solo había durado un día, sus amigos estaban bien y todo pasó a ser un anécdota de lo más extraño.

Himuro se encontraba cansado, si bien no era tan tarde decidió que lo mejor era dormirse.

Entró en su habitación, su novio estaba ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños, pareciera ser que el ritmo de trabajo de los fines de mes era demasiado agitado, se recostó a su lado durmiéndose enseguida.

/

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, era extraño puesto que no había bebido, su alarma no había sonado, por fortuna recordó que era domingo y tenía el día libre, buscó una pastilla para el dolor y se volvió a recostar abrazando el cuerpo de su pareja, sin embargo algo andaba mal, no era su novio quien estaba a su lado, parecía más pequeño, se extrañó y destapando por completo a la otra persona y tuvo que ahogar un grito.

¡¿En qué momento se había acostado con una mujer?! Una chica estaba en su lecho, Shun lo iba a matar por serle infiel en su propia cama, fue el primer pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza, luego recordó que la noche anterior no había sucedido nada, llegó directo a su cama y se acostó, ni siquiera se fijó si era Izuki el que estaba dormido, parecía su ropa, era su pijama ¡Entonces era él quien lo había estado engañando! Y encima le dejaba a la amante a su lado.

Con cuidado sacudió el frágil cuerpo de la chica, para despertarla, la muchacha se sacudió abriendo por fin los ojos, era bastante linda a los ojos de Himuro, cabello azabache bastante largo, tenía un buen cuerpo, esbelto y bien dotado por lo que pudo notar con una mirada.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Preguntó lo más calmadamente posible, tomando en cuenta que todo parecía indicar decir que su pareja le era infiel.

— ¿A qué te refieres Tatsuya? — Contestó con voz adormilada mientras se restregaba los ojos, la mujer pareció sobresaltarse al escuchar su propio timbre de voz.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Tatsu-Tatsuya ¡¿Que mierda?! —Se exaltó bastante mirando frenéticamente su cuerpo, el del lunar cayó en cuenta que los ojos de esa mujer tenían el mismo color gris que los de su pareja, tal vez era una de las hermanas que todavía no conocía.

— ¿Por qué me llamas de forma tan familiar?

—Soy yo, Izuki, Shun Izuki tu novio, no sé qué mierda me pasó ¿Porque estoy así? este no es mi cuerpo, maldición, debo estar soñando ¡Himuro despiértame!

Tatsuya estaba en blanco no podía creer que esa dama bonita fuera Shun, no era momento para estar pensando en eso, el ojo de águila ya estaba bastante descontrolado, al menos debía tratar de contenerlo.

—Shun, Shun tranquilo, bonito, esto debe tener una explicación.

— ¡Mírame! ¡¿Que mierda de explicación puede tener esto?! ¿Por que soy una mujer?

De inmediato recordó la peculiar maldición, al parecer Murasakibara no era el único afectado, el sujeto los había hechizado a todos.

—Izuki te voy a contar algo, pero quiero que mantengas la calma e intentes no matarnos, sé que no te agrada que vaya al billar con los chicos, pero…

— ¡Ve al grano marrano de una vez!

—Ok, tranquilo, respira, bueno Murasakibara apostó en el billar y ganó, el tipo con el que jugó solo llevaba un medallón y no se lo quería entregar entonces lo amenazamos con golpearlo y nos maldijo, lo tomamos a broma, pero antes de ayer Murasakibara y Akashi al despertar estaban cambiados de cuerpo, hubieras visto como se veía Atsushi en el cuerpito de Akashi…

—Dime que estás drogado por favor, no, no puede ser, eso no existe.

—Yo era escéptico pero lo vi con mis propios ojos, es la única explicación que tengo.

— ¡En tu vida vuelves a ir a ese billar del diablo! ¿Volveré a la normalidad? no quiero quedarme así.

—No es tan malo, tranquilo, mira a Akashi y a Atsushi ellos volvieron al cabo de una horas.

Shun se levantó de la cama y se encerró en el baño, Tatsuya se quedó pensando en sí debería o no culparse de todo esto. Al cabo de unos largos minutos Izuki salió, estaba muy avergonzado.

—Ni siquiera tengo algo de ropa para ponerme, es horribles mis propias prendas me quedan enormes ¿Qué clase de cuerpo es este? mírame ¿Para qué mierda quiero esto? O por Dios, tan frágil, tan débil, carajo soy un hombre ¿Dónde está mi...? ¡Cielos! —Exclamó mirando dentro de su ahora enorme pantalón.

—Te conseguiré algo de ropa Shun.

—Tatsuya ¿Vas a dejarme?

— ¿Eh?

—Si no recupero mi cuerpo nunca ¿Te vas a ir?

—No, yo amo te amo por la persona que eres, no por lo que tienes entre las piernas.

—Himuro, también te amo. — Se abrazó a su ahora más alto novio, ya en su estado normal le sacaba más de 10 cm. ahora eran 20 o más.

Tranquilo, además eres una bella mujer ¿Sabes? deberíamos aprovechar tu cuerpo femenino, para intentar otras cosas y eso.

—Estoy bajo un hechizo que quien sabe como mierda me voy a sacar de encima y tu me estas pidiendo sexo.

—Es solo una idea, además mírate, apuesto que ahora eres más sensible por acá—Dijo tocando su entre pierna, Shun soltó un gemido y bastante avergonzado se apartó de Tatsuya.

—Deberías ayudarme a buscar la solución de cómo quitarme esta maldición wow eso sonó muy bien debería anotarlo, espera, además yo ni estuve ahí, estoy involucrado por nada.

—Akashi tampoco estuvo, creo que recae en la pareja.

Himuro no podía dejar de ver la hermosa figura de Izuki, era tan deliciosa y erótica, desde hace rato que sus pantalones le apretaban la parte baja.

Se acercó nuevamente para robarle un beso tomándolo de las caderas sus carnosos labios, le encantaba sentir que era mas liviano ahora, el cuerpo delgado pero bien proporcionado de su pareja le despertaba su lívido mas de la cuenta, le apetecía tocar mas de Shun, al principio opuso resistencia pero luego de un momento de ser acariciado comenzó a dejar que el otro tomara el control, pronto sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder, cayó sobre el sofá de la sala, mientras sentía como el ex Yosen intentaba quitarle la parte de arriba de su pijama, estaba acostumbrado a tener sexo en ese lugar porque usualmente Tatsuya se ponía "cariñoso" mientras veían televisión o intentaban conversar sobre sus días, no obstante esta vez era diferente, cuando Himuro posó sus labios y comenzó a succionar en su cuello soltó un grito, se sentía muy bien, no debería disfrutar, pero ya que estaban en eso, pronto sintió algo de frío estaba desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, las manos de Himuro alcanzaron su nueva anatomía comenzando a masajearlos, el del lunar estaba listo también podía notar que se encontraba mucho mas encendido que otras veces, gruñía casi con desespero al verse frustrado de quitare la parte de abajo.

En eso estaban cuando la puerta del apartamento fue abierta.

—Hi bro… ¡OH SHIT! Tatsuya estas engañando a Izuki-senpai.

—Taiga ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tus llaves, las dejaste en mi casa, pero… jamás lo hubiera pensado, hacerle eso a él en su propio sofá, bro estas muy mal, eso no se hace.

—No es lo que crees.

— ¿No es lo que creo? Claro, debo haber visto mal, estabas dándole respiración boca a boca y haciéndole un masaje cardiaco, seguro es eso, no soy tonto Himuro Tatsuya es algo muy bajo y feo lo que haces.

—Es verdad, no es lo que piensas Kagami, yo soy Izuki, hoy cuando desperté estaba en este cuerpo, soy Izuki, pero mujer.

Al principio creyó que estaban drogados, pero recordó que cosas no muy normales habían ocurrido desde aquel día, sin darse cuenta se quedó mirando la anatomía desnuda de su senpai, el ojo de águila no se había dado por aludido que estaba a medio desvestir.

Himuro se dio cuenta de aquello y quitándose la camisa se la dio a Shun para que se cubriera

—Oye Taiga, ¿Sabes? Hay un mandamiento que dice "no desearas a la mujer de tu prójimo" y en tu caso es peor porque soy tu hermano.

—Tatsuya yo, no…era mi intención es solo curiosidad, jamás quise… ¿Por que estaban haciendo eso? Quiero decir, pensé que estarían intentando de buscar alguna solución.

—No vamos a perder la cabeza por algo así, seguro que a media noche se pasa el hechizo y Shun vuelve a ser el de antes.

—Ustedes se lo toman con mucha liviandad, espero todo salga bien, yo me voy para que sigan haciendo sus cosas, ojala no me toque a mi mañana. — Se fue azotando la puerta con los colores subidos al rostro.

— ¡Qué vergüenza!

— Lo lamento siempre dejo mis llaves por ahí.

— Me iré a bañar Himuro.

— Pero, Pero espera…— Shun cerró la puerta del baño casi dándole en la cara al del lunar.

/

Durante la tarde Tatsuya fue a comprar algunas prendas, a Izuki le pareció innecesario, pero no le quedó más que aceptar. Cuando abrió el paquete de la tienda encontró una linda falda, una blusa y claro la ropa interior, ¡Maldito fetichista! que tenía por pareja, seguro por eso había insistido en conseguirle prendas femeninas, se vistió por mera curiosidad, le causaba algo de morbo su nueva anatomía tan diferente, los senos eran molestos, no comprendía por qué las mujeres deseaban tenerlos de gran tamaño, los suyos eran normales ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, un intermedio entre los de Momoi y Riko, sonrío al compararse con las chicas, que idiota era.

Cuando terminó de vestirse volvió a mirarse en el espejo y le agrado bastante lo que vio, era una linda mujercita, se golpeó mentalmente por sonreír y verse feliz en esa situación, ni que le gustara estar vestido así, salió del cuarto siguiendo el rico olor que venía de la cocina, agradecía que su lindo novio además de ser guapo cocinara genial, Himuro dio un sobresalto al sentirse observado, cuando se volteó no pudo disimular su asombro, le costaba hasta cerrar la boca.

— Parece que te gusto más así que como soy usualmente.

— No, solo soy como un niño con juguete nuevo.

— Muy gracioso nariz de oso, no soy tu juguete.

— Tome asiento "señorita" le serviré su comida. — Le retiró la silla caballerosamente.

— ¿Eres así con todas las damas bonitas? Que galán, y así no quieres que me enfade cuando tus compañeras del trabajo se te cuelgan.

— Soy muy caballero, lo cortés no quita lo caliente, digo lo valiente, además tú también eres bastante popular con las féminas.

— Eres un caso, todo un payaso…

— Tu humor no mejora ni porque cambias de sexo.

Comieron en tranquilidad, a Tatsuya le era medio imposible mantener la vista lejos de su "ahora" bella novia, mentiría si dijera que no se moría por probar ese cuerpo. Izuki era suyo en todas sus versiones y no perdería la oportunidad de poseerle e esa nueva forma.

Al terminar de cenar Shun lavó los platos, Himuro esperaba impaciente el momento de poder estar juntos, realmente le importaba un carajo la maldición, mientras tanto Shun estaba de mal humor, obviamente no le agradaba el cambio de su cuerpo, su voz suave, sus rasgos finos, la delicadeza de su figura, lo odiaba, tenía mucho miedo de que esa pesadilla no acabara y aunque intentaba ser positivo los malos pensamientos se apoderaban de su mente, quería sentirse como lo que era un; hombre hecho y derecho, no tanto, pero le disgustaba ser todavía más bajo y delgado, todo por una estúpida apuesta de uno de los amigos de su enamorado.

Himuro pensó que toda esa serie de sucesos no acabarían hasta que encontraran al hombre y le devolvieran el estúpido medallón, si el efecto no desaparecía del cuerpo de Izuki debía hallarlo, está bien era divertido, pero tampoco es que deseara que se sintiera mal, si el caso hubiese sido al revés estaría desesperado.

— Shun ¿Estas evitándome? — Preguntó dándose cuenta de que el ex Seirin se tardaba más de lo acostumbrado. — No voy a forzarte si no quieres hacer nada.

— No es eso Tatsuya, estoy algo asustado, si estuvieras en mi situación lo entenderías.

— Discúlpame, yo he estado actuando de manera estúpida, dejándome llevar por mi lascivia y apartando tus miedos e inseguridades, claro que en tu lugar estaría muerto de angustia, perdóname Shun.

— En realidad me estaba sintiendo algo mal con todo esto.

Se tomaron de la mano y fueron rumbo al dormitorio, se recostaron mirándose a los ojos, el cuerpo era distinto, pero la persona que amaba estaba ahí, eran sus ojos de un hermoso gris, lo besó con cuidado atrayéndolo en un abrazo, dejando que descansara sobre su pecho.

Poco tiempo pasó hasta que sintió su parte baja siendo acariciada por las pequeñas manos del contrario.

— Quiero intentarlo Tatsuya, hagámoslo.

— ¿En serio? — No se lo podía creer, al fin podría probar a su dulce chico ahora "chica".

Shun continuo masajeando por encima de la ropa él ya despierto miembro de su novio, se sorprendió al sentir algo extraño en su entrepierna, demasiado diferente a como se sentía cuando su cuerpo era el de un varón, un cosquilleo le hizo sobresaltarse.

— Vaya parece que estás listo. —Comentó divertido el pelinegro del lunar mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo. Se besaron sin la dulzura de antes, mucho más apasionados, querían mas del otro, se buscaban en ese contacto tan intimo, sus lenguas se enredaban luchando por la dominancia terminando con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas, Shun estaba despeinado, su lacio cabello desordenado caía sobre sus hombros de manera salvaje, en un rápido movimiento Himuro se quitó la camisa volviendo a la acción de acariciar cada centímetro de la estilizada figura.

Shun se sonrojo, la unión con esa anatomía tan bien formada lo ponía nervioso, siempre que se daban esos encuentros terminaba de la misma manera, alterado a más no poder y ahora que su piel se sentía más sensible al tacto era peor, las mujeres tenían un montón de puntos sensitivos por todas partes.

Tatsuya le quitó la blusa con cuidado besando cada parte de piel expuesta, era demasiado tarde para echar marcha atrás, le daba lo mismo que estuvieran metido en medio de un conjuro, deseaba disfrutar y entregarle a Shun nuevas sensaciones, comenzó a masajear los pechos de su pareja, eran suaves, ni muy pequeños ni exageradamente grandes, justo como le gustaban, Izuki se revolvía entre sus brazos, esa parte se había vuelto demasiado placentera, dio un grito al sentir como Tatsuya tomaba uno de sus pezones y comenzaba a succionar, era un desvergonzado, lo tomó de los cabellos intentando apartarlo, pero este no lo dejaría ir tan fácil, lo tumbó en la cama abriendo sus piernas, quitando la ropa interior, observó lascivo, Izuki estaba demasiado avergonzado. Su larga cabellera caía dócil sobre la cama, era una visión hermosa, Tatsuya no tardó en quedar completamente desnudo dejando ver su prominente erección, sabía que Shun era virgen obviamente ya que antes el lugar que pretendía profanar no existía, sonrío y volvió a tomar ambas piernas posicionándose en medio, dejando espacio para lo que quería hacer.

— Hey Shun, siempre me das buenas mamadas, creo que te devolveré el favor. — Dijo con picardía mientras comenzaba a dar pequeñas lamidas en su órgano sexual, no era primera vez que practicaba este tipo de sexo, había estado con mujeres muchas veces, sabía bien como complacerlas, pero esta vez deseaba llevarlo al límite, después de todo esta no era cualquier "hembra" de hecho ni siquiera era una mujer.— Continuó jugando con aquella parte sensible, mordiendo, succionando, penetrando con su lengua la caliente cavidad que cada vez se volvía mas húmeda, Shun solo se retorcía mientras cada célula de su cuerpo parecía entumecerse de placer, estaba mojado por todas partes, comenzó a acariciar uno de sus sensibles botones rosas mientras gemía, quería más, mucho más, pero no estaba bien disfrutar tanto estando en esa situación, no debería, continuo disfrutando de la experta lengua de su novio que recorría por completo sus partes intimas.

Al terminar solo pudo saborear con gusto la esencia de Shun, este había acabado gritando, tuvo su primer orgasmo, Himuro era un hombre paciente y vaya que si tenía autocontrol, pero desde hace un rato este amenazaba con irse al carajo.

Volteó al ojo de águila dejándolo apoyado en sus codos y rodillas, rodeo con un brazo la esbelta cadera y se posicionó para entrar, colocó con cuidado su erección entre los labios vaginales, hundiendo un poco de la punta de su pene, Shun se quejó, era menos doloroso que la penetración anal, pero se sentía molesto de igual forma, aun así solo deseaba sentirlo cada vez más dentro.

— ¿A qué juegas Himuro? ¿Vas a metérmela o estarás mirando como idiota?

Tatsuya salió de su ensoñación momentánea, amaba cuando Shun era demandante y tenerlo en esa posición con ese nuevo cuerpo lo volví loco.

— Querido Shun espero no te arrepientas de desafiarme así, solo quería ser amable ya que estas virgen de este agujero, pero creo que no necesitas de mi consideración. — Le dio una fuerte nalgada que le hizo soltar un grito, había dolido, Himuro era algo rudo cuando se excitaba demasiado, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que hundiera su falo hasta la mitad.

Un calor lo invadió invitándolo a adentrarse cada vez más a esa estrecha y nada usada cavidad, se sentía muy bien por lo que repitió varias veces la acción, tomándolo de las caderas se introdujo una y otra vez, el ojo de águila sentía que lo estaban partiendo, de a poco comenzó a sentirse muy bien, por instinto comenzó a acariciar su clítoris, ese nuevo accesorio que había remplazado a su antes pene, era muy sensible, no tardaría mucho en correrse, Tatsuya aceleró las penetraciones mientras sujetaba con fuerza su delgada cadera enterrando sus dedos en la blanca carne.

Una y otra vez golpeaba ese lugar que casi hacia convulsionar al ex Seirin, sus ahora agudos gritos resonaban por todo el departamento ya de por si era bastante ruidoso y ahora se escuchaba peor, a Tatsuya le agradaba escuchar la armonía de sonidos que salían de su garganta, era un deleite.

Himuro le pasó un brazo por el pecho levantándolo dejándolo sentado sobre su erección , acaricio uno de sus carnoso pechos mientras le besaba la nuca, el sudor del perlado cuerpo femenino se escurría por toda su desnudez, era increíble apreciar ese nuevo cuerpo lleno de curvas y puntos inexplorados , en esa nueva posición descubrieron un montón de nuevas sensaciones, ambos estaban al límite, Tatsuya se hundió unas cuantas veces más mientras gruñía cerca del oído de Shun, finalmente terminó por correrse dentro.

— Oye no, vas a embarazarme.

— Jajaja no creo que te quedes en forma femenina por siempre, no te preocupes, y si así fuese te querría igual y amaría a nuestro bebé. — La sola idea de tener un hijo con la persona que amaba lo llenaba de felicidad, aunque eso era bastante imposible debido a su origen biológico verdadero, la verdad es que no le importaba, él amaría a Shun en todos sus formatos.

Ambos terminaron sobre la cama sudados y deseosos de más, salió del interior de Izuki y le habló con voz ronca.

— Mira lo que le hiciste a mi amiguito deberías limpiarlo, vamos Shun hazme una felación. — Le ordenó mientras tomaba el ahora largo cabello y colocaba el bello rostro sonrojado cerca de su miembro, Shun estaba acostumbrado a eso, a Tatsuya le gustaba bastante que le dieran ese tipo de atenciones, con cuidado tomó el nuevamente erecto pene y lo introdujo a su tibia boca, sintió que de alguna manera su cavidad bucal se había encogido en todo sentido, con su lengua acarició el glande mientras sus manos se dedicaron a masajear los testículos de su pareja, ahí estuvo succionando hasta que logró que llegara al segundo orgasmo, llenándolo también por ahí, tragó el espeso líquido, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, era como un ritual que se repetía cada vez que tenían sexo, Himuro le limpió la comisura de los labios con su dedo, la imagen era incitadora, parte de su semen seguía en su boca, el rostro angelical estaba muy acalorado y un bello color carmín se apoderaba de sus mejillas no aguanto más y volvió a arremeter contra ese cuerpo, esta vez sentando frente suyo e introduciéndose por su trasero.

— AHHHHHH ODIOTA ¿Por qué haces eso? ya tuviste lo que querías, siempre lo hacemos por ahí.

— MMM... Puede ser para no perder la costumbre, quiero comprobar cómo se siente tu culo.

— Ahhh, desgraciado, me duele.

— Shhh, se que te gusta, auch ¡Shun!-Izuki le clavó las uñas en la espalda, rasguñando su piel, sabía que eso le gustaba, el dolor y el placer se mezclaban mientras la penetraciones se hacían cada vez mas rápidas, ambos gruñían y gemían, el ex Yosen tomó sus labios mordiéndolos, buscando su lengua, ahí sobrevino su tercer orgasmo dejando muy adentro su semilla.

Quedaron agotados sobre la cama, Tatsuya acercó el pequeño y delgado cuerpo hacia sí y lo abrazó, este extraño fenómeno no había estado nada mal, hasta le agradecía al tipo que les lanzó ese hechizo para castigarlos, si supiera que había sido una gran noche.

Se durmieron sin darse cuenta.

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron tenues por la ventana despertando primero al chico del lunar, se revolvió con pereza descubriendo a su precioso amante, ya estaba, era de nuevo ese sexy cuerpo masculino que le gustaba tanto como su otra versión, se quedó un rato contemplado su dormir, la suave respiración y los gestos divertidos de su seño al pasarle un dedo por la cara, recordó sin vergüenza todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Izuki era de nuevo normal, ahora sería divertido probarlo en su formato tradicional, claro, para no perder la costumbre.

El hechizo fue roto para ellos, para ellos, pero ¿Y el resto?

/

Gracias por leer, se que la trama solo se basó en sexo, pero estaban advertidos, hare unos cuantos OS más independientes para contar como les fue al resto de parejas. Serán autónomos los unos a los otros.


End file.
